


特别篇-光逝

by gattoindex



Series: 寻光 [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 注：JR在LL#25最后的结语中把各种他写过的内容都凑起来，算出了100这个数字





	特别篇-光逝

寻光号航行报告 第100期 （也许是100吧，我总是不记得，不过这已经不重要了，无论如何，这是最后一期）[注]  
报告人：补天士

事实上这不能再称之为航行报告或船长日志什么的了，寻光号现在只是耸立在米特思高原上的一架空壳，一座纪念碑，一个我不知道该怎么描述并且无法直视的东西……

你怎么能让警车这么做！你怎么能允许……

好吧，如果我让自己这样发火，这篇报告就写不下去了。所以，还是回到主题吧。

可以说的事太多了。

我们在功能主义宇宙的冒险；虽然夺路占据了寻光号，但仍然设法寻找骑士团，最终抵达美德力，遇到指引之手，并在某种意义上也算找到了骑士团；当然还有与功能主义委员会的战斗；以及荣格……最后我们打败了功能主义委员会，迫使功能主义塞伯坦恢复星球形态。

每一件事，都能让我好好说上1整个周期。每一个船员，都会让你觉得在他们身上出现了奇迹——不，奇迹这个词都不够用了。

本来，我可能会在寻光号之后的途中停靠港，在一家当地酒吧里，把这些故事告诉每一个愿意听的机械体或有机体。但现在我不会再对任何人说了，永远不会了。因为我失去了我的船，失去了我的船员，失去了我曾经有过的一切……除了这些记忆，所以我不愿意也无法分享它们。

不，这不是我想要说的，这不是我写这篇报告的目的。此时此刻，我独自坐在寻光号纪念碑的下面，想要说的是——

威震天。

是的，他就是我想说的……

不需要我告诉你什么了，你都知道。因为你就坐在那里，看着它发生。只不过这一次，你不是主审大法官。你只是坐在那里……

而我做了一切能做的！我和老通，我们真的尽力了。

我知道他已经做好了准备，他对我说的最后一句话是“Rodimus，whatever happens next - whatever my fate - I deserve worse”——他是这样说的！

他不应该得到那样的结局。

他说我是有滤镜的。

我是吗？可能他说得对。

你呢，你认为他应该得到哪一种结局？你会有滤镜吗？

还是所有这一切……对你来说，抵不过那些法律规定、道德体系、公众诉求、普适利益、外交需求……我不知道自己有没有把这些名词都说对，总之就是那些任何一个都正确得可以压倒个人情感的东西。

你知道他在功能主义宇宙做了什么。老通给那么多功能主义宇宙的幸存者做了笔录，那些材料你都看过的。对了，他们中有不少还提到了一个功能主义版本的你，和他并肩作战，为你们共同的理想而牺牲。

我想知道，是不是赎罪这种东西是不存在的？是不是过错是无法被原谅的？因为那些已经发生的伤害永远不可能抹去，造成的痛苦永远存在……

是的，没错，我就是有滤镜。我知道，他曾经做过的那些……真的不能只是称之为“过错”。

但他是——哦，普神哪，他是……他是……原谅我，但我想要这样说，对寻光er来说，他是船长，是——父亲、兄长、朋友那样的存在。

我只能用私人通讯频道发给你了，不知道这样还算不算报告。

#

擎天柱接上数据板，把补天士的报告下载到自己的数据库。但他不确定自己是否还有勇气再读一遍的。

他不会告诉补天士，他知道后者在法庭上作了伪证——当他们对抗功能主义宇宙时，威震天无法拉开领导模块。作为模块的携带者，他能够感应到当时发生的一切，他知道那些拿着/拿过领导模块的寻光船员们在那一刻所面临的道德拷问，也知道发生了什么。

但他默许了这个伪证，甚至一度期望这能够——真的能够让威震天活下来。

不得假释；不得释放；不得探访。

这都没关系，只要活下来。他可以让普神见证自己的火种，这是他想要的！

但是，不——他不能，他什么也不能做。默许这个伪证是他所能做的极限。

那些有机种族的灭绝，那些死于战争的塞伯坦人，那些在过去400万年中于黑暗和绝望中哭号的生命……原谅，只能自愿给予，而不能被要求，没有人有权要求原谅。

领导模块做出了选择。就如它曾经选择自己，选择补天士那样；当它在威震天的手中，它按照自己的原则作出选择，尽管这不是他，不是补天士，不是通天晓，不是寻光船员们想要的结果。

他不会告诉补天士，在大陪审团代表念出判决的整个过程中，威震天始终平静地听着，只在某一刻有过一丝动容——当听到投票结果不是全票的时候。

没有人像他那样熟悉前霸天虎首领，所以没有人会发现这一点，会注意到在那十分之一星秒的瞬间，红色的光镜曾经明亮如燃烧。

他不会告诉补天士，不会告诉任何人，寻光号舰长对自己有着怎样的意义。

#

内置通讯的呼入请求把擎天柱从充电中惊醒。他不记得自己曾经设置过唤醒闹钟。

提示音坚持不懈地响着，文字提示出现在他刚刚开启的内视屏上。

这个频道……不，这不可能！

他一定还在做梦！

但擎天柱下意识的发出接通指令——也许接通瞬间他就会真正醒来……

“奥利安……”

谁还会用这个名字？

哦，不，这不是梦……

**Author's Note:**

> 注：JR在LL#25最后的结语中把各种他写过的内容都凑起来，算出了100这个数字


End file.
